Sly Cooper in: Confused at the Clocktower
by Raccoonus
Summary: This is a fanfiction focused on everyones favourite thief Sly Cooper. Its a sexual, gay story, in which Sly finds himself alone in the hideout with his ancestor from the Wild West, Tennessee Kid Cooper!


_This is a M-Rated fanfic taking place at Sly Cooper and his gangs job in the Cotton Mouth Bluff, year 1884 AD, also known as the time period of which Tennessee "Kid" Cooper was introduced in the newest Sly Cooper title, Thieves in Time._

The sun was shining bright upon the western land of Cotton Mouth Bluff, lighting up the abandoned clocktower, which Sly Cooper and his gang of thieves had taken over as safe house and base of operation, during their time in the wild west.

The warm light laid upon Slys face, making him feel warm and light headed. As he awoke, he got up and began looking around the room. Having just busted his gun slinging ancestor, Tennessee "Kid" Cooper, out of jail, the clocktower was cramped and with limited space. The entire gang slept pretty close and Sly had to share bed with Tennessee.

As he looked around, he saw that his long time best friends, Bently and Murray was still sound asleep. Loud snoring noise came from Murray, but the gang was used to this by now.

Using his incredible balance, Sly jumped elegantly out of a nearby window, the same window from which the sunlight shined happily through. He grapped onto the clocktowers signature clock, climbing all his way to the top of the tower and looked upon the beautiful landscape. As he sat there, thought floated through his mind. All this time, he had been away from his girlfriend Carmelita, at foxy inspector working at Interpol. She didnt even know what was going on, all she knew was that Sly was back in the thieving game, having tried to bust Sly, as he stole a special Japanese samurai dagger from a very certain time.

Of course Carmelita didn't know this, but Sly and the gang needed the dagger in order to travel back in time. Ever since his faked amnesia back at Kaine Island, he and Carmelita had lived together in Paris, both working on the legal side of the law. However, since both him and Carmelita was such big egos, the both of them had a lot of disagreements and the sex they rarely had together was not pleasing enough for eighter of them.

As an hour went by, the thoughts kept comming. How would Carmelita react when she found out that Sly had faked his amnesia all this time? Would she even believe him, when he told her that he had traveled back in time, in order to save his familys name from being wiped clean?

He cleared his mind as he began to fell hungry. And he was sure that the guys were no longer asleep and that Murray surely was hungry too.

As he climbed back through the window, he was greeted by Tennessee; "Howdy, partner!" he said. Sly looked at him, sitting at the table surrounded by the gang. Bently was browsing his laptop, probably looking through ThiefNet, while Murray was eating a large portion of eggs. Tennessee himself just sat there, drinking something from his hip flask and eating a bit of toasted bread.

Sly joined them at the table, grabbing a bit of buttered bread. Murray had finished eating already, but was seemingly still hungry as he moaned; "I'm still hungry you guys, and Sly just took the last pieces of bread."

Murray pointed at Slys plate as he complained. Bently looked briefly up from his laptop while casually saying; "We can go get some more from the local general store, Murray. I just bought this extra booster for my wheelchair on ThiefNet, which I was going to try out anyway. Why dont you just come with me?"

Tennessee looked up. Apparenly this caught his interest. "I think it's a great idea! Why dont y'all just mosey along outta here, then me and my tip-tip-tip grandson over here can catch up!"

"Sure Bently," Murray said as he got up from his chair. As he yawned, him and Bently left the room, eventually leaving the two raccoons behind in the clocktower for themselves.

They heard the door shut downstairs. Sly and Tennessee was now the only ones left in the tower. Both having finished eating their breakfast, they looked briefly at each other, before looking awkwardly away again.

A moment slipped by, before Tennessee finally broke the silence, "So... Sly. You mean to tell me, that you are from the future?"

Sly looked up. There was something about Tennessees western accent that Sly really liked. His eyes met the Kid's. Sly looked down on his feet before answering; "Yeah.. The future. Someone or something is litterally erasing Cooper history and Bently, Murray and myself are gonna try to stop it. But we might need your help, Tennessee."

"Well I'm always up for honuoring the Cooper name, even though this timetravel-thing seem more far out than a two-headed coyote," Tennessee replied, sounding as enthusiastic as ever.

"Well Kid, thats good to know," Sly said. "We were in feudal Japan a couple of weeks ago. Meet our anscestor Rioichi. You probably read about him in the Thievius Raccoonus, right?"

"Sure have," the Kid replied. "He done taught me the ninja spire jump. Been usin' that 'ol trick for years now."

"Yeah, it sure is handy... Look Tennessee, I'm sorry if I'm not in a cheerful mood right now, but... Well.. I'm not sure how to explain it. Dont even know if I fully understand it myself," Sly said, looking down at his feet again. Of course he was thinking about his situation with Carmelita, but he didnt feel like explaining the whole situation for Tennessee.

It was not that Sly was sad about it. He was just very confused.

Tennessee moved over to the chair closest to Slys and laid his hand on Slys shoulder. "Come on now son. You're a Cooper! You should cheer up!"

Sly looked up and smiled at Tennessee. "Yeah I probably should. It's just this girl..." But before Sly could finish what he was saying, Tennessee cut him off. "Oh, so its a gal! I sure know whatcha mean. It sure gets lonely being an outlaw. Most action I've seen in months have been with my own hand." He looked at Sly with a grin on his face.

Sly was not sure he was comfortable with what he just heard. After all, the two was related. "Yeah Tennessee. It does get lonely from time to time. I have my two buddies, but of course we dont... You know..."

Tennessee nodded. "I feel ya," he said. His words was followed by silence. As the two raccoons sat there, still looking at each other, Sly couldn't help but saying; "Well.. Maybe we should do something about it?"

Silence once again. Sly couldn't really read the Kids facial expression. "Wha... What do you mean, Sly?" Tennessee said slowly as he removed his hand from Slys shoulder.

Sly knew what he wanted to say. Sly was not gay, but having lived with Carmelita for so long, he had gotten sex on a regular bacis. This was the longest he had gone without it. He couldn't stand it. He went for it.

"Well, Tennessee.. Maybe you and I should..." but that was all Sly got to say before he felt the Kids lips press against his own.

The kiss died away fairly quickly. The two of them just kept looking into each others eyes. No one said a word, untill Tennessee got up and sat on Slys lap, placing his arms around Slys neck. They just looked into each others eyes again, before a passionate kiss began to unfold.

Tennessee took the initiative. He pressed his lips against Slys once again. Sly wanted more, and penetrated Kids mouth with his tounge, exploring his ancestors mouth. It became clear to Sly, that Tennessee had drunken a bit of whisky from his hip flask, but he didnt care. The two of them kept exploring each others mouths with their tounges, tasting one another and feeling the intense breath close to their faces.

Tennessee removed Slys blue hat and drove his fingers through Slys hair. Sly put his arms around the Kid and began rubbing his back tenderly.

Then they both stopped, looked at each others eyes and just admired each other. Sly knew Tennessee was just as into it as he was himself, as the Kid was eager to get back to action. The kiss continued, now even more passionate than before.

Sly thought to himself, that Tennessee had been without sex for quite some time and he could feel the Kids penis. It was getting hard and was just waiting to be released from Tennessees pants.

Slys own erection was peaking as well. He wanted Tennessee so badly. He broke up the kiss and said "So Kid.. Do you wanna move this into the bedroom?"

Tennessee didn't answer, but gave Sly one last quick kiss, before getting up from Slys lap, grapping his hands and escorted him into the bedroom.

Tennessee sat down on their bed, while Sly took off his blue jacket. Sly kneeled before the Kid, unbuttoning his pants and taking them off and exposing Tennessees fully errected cock in all its size.

Sly looked at it, before redirecting his attention to Tennessees face. He had already closen his eyes and was ready for the plessure.

Sly took the cock in his hand and upon his touch, Tennessee shivered. Sly began to rub Tennessees cock and slowly licking it on the sides. Sly had never done this before and he was certainly not gay. But he needed this and quite honestly, he enjoyed it too.

He wanted it now. He stopped rubbing Tennessees erection and pressed his lips down on the glans. He felt a salty taste on his tough, as he swallowed some precum. Tennessee moaned loudly as Sly kept going. Sly loved it. He sucked tenderly and slowly, while he touched the Kids furry chest.

Sly began to speed up a little big and Tennessee couldn't help but trusting his hips in rhythm with Slys movements. Tennessees breath became deeper and more intense. He could feel his climax comming closer.

He placed his hands on the back of Slys head, forcing him to take it all deep down the throat. Sly loved it, but choked a bit. Tennessee thrusted his hips again and again, while Sly took the whole penis, bringing full plessure to Tennessee.

"Sly," the Kid moaned. "Hope you're ready for this, I can't hold it down any longer!" Upon hearing this, Sly took the whole pumping penis down the throat and recieved the whole load of the Kids seed.

Tennessee screamed loudly, as the warm goey liquid filled up Slys throat and mouth, but he swallowed it all, making sure to not spill a drop.

Tennessee threw himself on the back and laid on the bed, breathing heavily. Sly sat down on the floor, watching the Kids chest pump steadily up and down.

"Whoah Sly that was fantastic! I'm ready for you, give me all you've got partner," Tennessee said in his characteristic accent.

It took Sly some seconds to understand what the Kid wanted. He watched as Tennessee got on all four legs in a doggystyle position. Sly crawled onto the bed, put his hands around Tennessees waste and put his face in between his cheeks.

Steadily licking around his anus, Sly was eager to enter. His tounge was getting around, and entered the anus, tasting and plessuring his ancestor to the fullest.

None of them could wait any longer. Sly got into position, grabbed his cock and placed it on Tennessees ass, playing around with it for a bit, before finally feeling his warm ass closing around his own erection.

Tennessee screamed of pain, as he had never been on the recieving end of anal sex, but it quickly got replaced by a plessure he had never felt before.

Sly had never felt what he felt eighter. He had never done anal with Carmelita, but this felt so much better, he thrusted his hips slowly in the beginning, getting a feel of Tennessees ass. Slowly but surely, Sly picked up the pace, going faster and faster.

Sly began to moan and breathe heavy. The warmness of the Kids ass around his cock was undescribeable. And he knew Tennessee loved it too.

Sly could not hold it back anymore. It was time to let go.

Tennessee could feel it too. He could suddenly feel a warm luquid spraying into him. He knew what it meant, that Sly had reached his climax.

Sly pulled out and they both laid down next to each other in the bed. Sly reached for Tennessees furry balls, as he whispered into Tennessees ears; "Let's just not tell Bently and Murray about this... Okay?"

"Agreed," Tennessee said. "We probably gonna have to get dressed soon. Sure 'ol Bentlys got some jobs for us."

And as on que, the door downstairs was opened up. Sly could hear Bently yell out "Sly! I dont know how but.. The sherrif has Carmelita. I... I dont know how she got here, but we have got to safe her!"

Sly was entirely surprised. He didnt even know what to think...

THE END.


End file.
